<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Summer by astralmogurim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540194">One Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralmogurim/pseuds/astralmogurim'>astralmogurim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Summer Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralmogurim/pseuds/astralmogurim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serim, a city boy was sent on a summer vacation to his grandparents and there he met Jungmo, a boy who loves cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koo Jungmo/Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view of the mountains and trees never fails to deliver a sight of relief on Serim's face. He was leaning on the window of a bus trying not to fall asleep and miss the majestic view of the towns far away from the city. It was summer of 2020, probably the least likable season for him but at the comfort of his video games and internet, he thought it wasn't so bad. He already has his hands ready to play the games he haven't finished until one day, his parents decided to send him on a vacation to his grandparents because he was being unproductive. Serim can't talk back to them as they are the ones who provide his video games so he had no choice but to abide by their decision. But just the thought of the chores and errands he's gonna do for his grandparents makes him want to just live under a rock. </p><p> The bus arrived at a stop that made Serim wake up only to realize he was sleeping half of the trip. He hopped off the bus and immediately caught his grandparents waiting for him at one of the benches looking so excited to finally meet their grandson once again. Serim made a sigh that says "here it goes" as he approached them. Just as he expected, they hugged him and asked him a lot of questions regarding his life on the city on their way to the house.</p><p>When they arrived at the place, the first thing Serim did was admire amount of cats in the yard.</p><p>"Wow how did you guys find all of them?" he said with an amazed voice.</p><p>"They're stray cats. We always feed them so they must've think our home is their home. But whenever we are away, I have someone to feed them in the morning." her grandma chuckled.</p><p>Serim wasn't really fond of petting cats because of his allergy to fur but he likes the sight of them being all fluffy.</p><p>"Why don't you make yourself at home first honey? We'll prepare dinner since its already dawn." her grandma suggested.</p><p>Serim nodded and went inside the house. The cats tried to follow him inside but he was fast at closing the door. When he entered, he noticed that the interior of the house was very old-fashioned, just as he expected from old people living far away from the city. Everything is ancient, from the television to the decorations like time took him back to the 80's except he wasn't born in the 80's. It was a medium-sized house with no upper floors or basements and there were only 3 rooms with sliding doors. The first room he entered was thankfully empty so he thought it must be his room. He unpacked his camping bag and checked to see if he brought everything he needed to survive what he thinks is the most boring summer he'll experience. After like 30 minutes of unpacking and changing clothes, his grandparents called him out for dinner. When he arrived at the table, he was surprised at the amount of dishes his grandparents have made. It was like a buffet except he was the only person invited to eat. After an hour of eating and spilling more tea about his city life to his grandparents, Serim can feel his stomach is about to burst so he decided to take a walk on the streets. It was already 7 in the evening but the air was already starting to get cold. Thanks to his instincts, he brought a jacket with him that definitely made him feel warmer. As he was walking on the streets with his iPods on, he had sensed that something was following him. He ignored it and kept on walking admiring the view of the ancient town. He noticed  people were looking at him as he pass by and he thought it must be their first time seeing a city boy walking down their streets. He kept on walking for an hour until he had felt that the stomach pain has vanished. He turned around to retrace his steps when suddenly he bumped into a guy who was petting a cat. </p><p>"Hey. Are you following me?" Serim took out his iPods to talk to the guy.</p><p>The guy stood up. Serim was a little surprised to see someone here about the same height as he is.</p><p>"No. But this cat probably did." he smiled while holding a cat in his arms.</p><p>Serim's eyes fell on the cat. It was an orange one and he then remembered it was one of the stray cats he saw on his grandparents' yard. If the cat really did follow him, it means people didn't actually set their eyes on him rather on the cat that is following him instead.</p><p>"Here you can take your cat if he is yours. He still follows you tho even if you don't carry him," the guy placed the cat down. "Well, take care." </p><p>"I—" Serim wanted to ask the guy's name but he already vanished. His eyes fell on the cat again and the cat did the same too. At that moment, he tried to lean down and pet the cat but stopped when he remembered he's allergic. Feeling disappointed, he put on his iPods and went home with the cat still following him.</p><p>Morning came, the ancient town was alive once again. It was 8:30 AM when Serim woke up feeling refreshed for the first time.  Usually, he stays up late at night to play video games but because he had nothing to do that night before, he slept in early. The first thing he did was to tidy up his futon that his grandparents provided for him then he went out to see what his grandparents are up to. They were not in the kitchen so he checked the front yard only to see the same guy he met last night but this time, he was wearing a blue school uniform and is feeding and petting the cats that were surrounding him. It was a heartwarming sight to see so Serim stood there at the front door watching the guy playing with the cats. Serim thought this must be the guy his grandma was talking about so he tried to approach the guy again only to see him standing up and walking fast towards the front gate as if he is racing against time. Serim missed another chance to ask for the guy's name. As soon as the guy went away, he heard the growling of his stomach so he went to the kitchen. Suddenly there was kimchi rice at the table and thought he must've overlooked it. Along with it is a note saying "Your grandpa and I will attend an important event so be sure to stay at home and wait for us in the evening." </p><p>"Great. Another boring day for me." Serim sighed.</p><p>The only company Serim has in the house are the cats that he can't even pet but then he remembered he brought one of his lifesavers, his handphone. Serim's instincts saved him again when he installed a sim card on his handphone in advance and learned there's no internet in the town. Good thing, there's signal in the town so Serim opened his handphone and there popped up lots of messages from his friends and followers. One of his friends Minhee spammed him with "I miss you" messages. He let out a chuckle and decided to face time Minhee. </p><p>"Hyung. Are you alright? Should I get you out of there?" Minhee joked. He was wearing a beach printed polo with sunglasses above his head.</p><p>"No silly. I'm a little bored but I can handle. Where are you?" Serim chuckled.</p><p>"Ah. I'm at Lotte Water Park with Hyeongjun and Wonjin. It's really fun here. I wish you were here tho. " Minhee pouted.</p><p>"Ahh that's nice. I saw your messages. And I was thinking of reporting you of spamming!" Serim let out a cute laugh.</p><p>"But I really miss you, hyung!"</p><p>Serim didn't know time actually passed by quickly as he was immersed on his handphone. He checked his watch and it was already 2 PM so he decided to walk on the streets again. </p><p>It's summer but the weather was surprisingly calm. He never gets tired of the scenery he is seeing because unlike the crowds in the city, the trees and birds were the ones contributing in making the town livelier. He realized he has walked far enough when he arrived at the front gates of a school. Then he saw students going out wearing blue school uniforms. Serim thought this must be the school of that guy but the thing is, he still doesn't know his name so its pointless to ask the other students. As he was walking home, he saw his grandparents walking the opposite direction. At this moment, he remembered the note. They told him he should stay at home and Serim thought if they found out he left, he'll be in big trouble. So he ran fast hoping they won't see him until he bumped into someone. They both fell but Serim's mind was on the note so he got up fast, never gave a glimpse on the other person and ran straight to the house. Serim's grandparents saw the guy he bumped into on the ground so they approached him and asked him what happened.</p><p>The guy knew something was up although he thought Serim was kinda rude for not helping him so he said he just tripped.</p><p>"Be careful next time okay? and thank you for feeding our cats this morning Jungmo." Serim's grandma smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry about it grandma. I love cats more than my life." Jungmo joked.</p><p>Meanwhile inside the house, Serim was catching his breath as if he participated in a marathon and while doing this, His grandparents arrived and saw Serim being all sweaty. Serim was surprised to see them but he remained calm in order to not get busted. Surprisingly, his grandparents didn't interrogate him but instead gave him the confused faces. At the table, Serim tried his best to remain composed while they are eating. Its his second day on his vacation but it seems like he has ran out of things to talk to with his grandparents so the only sounds you can hear are the crickets and the clattering of chopsticks and bowls. Then his grandma asked if he already met the boy who takes care of their cats. Of course Serim already met the guy she's asking about but his name is still a mystery for him at least. He could ask them what was his name but part of him wants to ask the guy personally. He feels as if there's a reason why they met. So the following day, Serim woke up very early to see if he could catch the guy feeding the cats. After minutes of waiting, someone arrived at the yard with a paper bag probably filled with cat food. He waited for him to come closer but was disappointed that it wasn't the guy. He approached him and asked where is the other guy but his face was filled with confusion.</p><p>"I-I don't know who you're talking about. I'm Taeyoung. I'm the only one who feeds the cats." said Taeyoung.</p><p>"You really don't have anyone you know who probably have substituted for you?" Serim was expecting a helpful answer.</p><p>Taeyoung took 5 seconds to realize he remembered someone took his place yesterday.</p><p>"Oh right! That guy. I don't really know him well but he lives on the upper part of this village. I was kinda sick yesterday so I had to take a break and call your grandparents. They told me about you saying you were going on a vacation here or so."</p><p><br/>
Now, Serim feels hopeful somehow knowing where the guy lives. So that afternoon, he gave the upper part of the village a visit. He was surprised to see the houses there are different from what he have seen in their part of town. They were big and most of them have beautiful exteriors, colors and design. Serim thought the guy belongs to a really well-off family but he wondered how did he know his grandparents? He kept on exploring street to street until he was surprised to see the guy walking towards his direction. Luckily, he was immersed on his phone so he did not see Serim looking at him. Serim immediately hid behind the bushes near him and carefully observed the guy passing by. He was very curious as to where he lives so he followed him. Everytime the guy glances at the back, he would hide at every possible hiding spot hoping he won't be caught. After several minutes of following him, the guy arrived at a blue semi-detached house. What Serim have seen after that is very wholesome. When the guy opened the gate, dozens of cats of different breeds and colors surrounded him as though he was a father welcomed by his kids. Serim felt soft like he wanted to cry his eyes out. The suddenly, his phone rang and he forgot he haven't switched it to silent mode. The guy looked back thinking what made the sound but Serim managed to scoot away fast from the vicinity. Serim then checked to see who called and ruined the moment he was seeing a while ago. It was from Minhee. Of course, his bestfriend who always butt in at the wrong time and place he thought. He called back and was ready to give him a scolding.</p><p>Serim was about to say a word when he was interrupted by a yelling Minhee.</p><p>"HYUNG!!! What are you doing today?" Minhee's voice is filled with enthusiasm.</p><p>Serim took a deep breath.</p><p>"Minhee..  you know I care for you but  why do you have to always ruin the best moments of my life?" Serim tried to speak calmly as possible.</p><p>"What do you mean hyung? I was only thinking of playing brawl stars with you! Can we?"</p><p>"No." Serim was starting to get grumpy.</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"I am busy right now! Call me after 5 years or a decade." Serim immediately hanged up  as Minhee was about to say a word again.</p><p>"Busy with what exactly?" Serim knew who it was so he turned back and saw the guy looking at him. He was honestly surprised to see him again up close but he tried not to make himself look weird.</p><p>"Oh hey! We meet again.You live here?" Serim smiled.</p><p>"You are following me aren't you?" Jungmo still looking at him with a serious look on his face.</p><p>"What? No way. I–"</p><p>"I am an observant person so I know my surroundings. I caught you running away when I heard a sound." Jungmo has his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Serim sighed.</p><p>"Okay okay. You got me. I was following you. I happened to hear that you live here. But I  just wanted to know your name. That's all!" Serim tried to reassure the guy.</p><p>The guy then chuckled, painting a confused expression on Serim's face and introduced himself by the name Jungmo. Serim felt like an empty hole in his heart was filled when he finally knew the guy's name. </p><p>"Oh okay, Jungmo. Got it. Thanks for telling me. I'm really busy right now tho. See you." Serim turned back and was about to leave when Jungmo suddenly grabbed his arm.</p><p>"W‐We just officially met you know. You must be hungry coming all the way here just to know my name." Jungmo was hesitant to invite Serim to his house but he eventually did.</p><p>"To your house? Well.. I guess I can make room for a house visit." Serim wanted to decline but he also want to know more about him and how did he meet his grandparents.</p><p> The two were silent as they walk back to Jungmo's house. They don't know each other yet and all they can do is steal glances from each other. </p><p>Upon entering the gate, they were welcomed by the cats. Serim thought they were cuter up close and he wanted to hold and pet one but he tried not to as it can cause trouble.</p><p>"We're here. Welcome to my humble home! My parents are working in the city so as you can see I am the only one here." Jungmo then gestured Serim to take a seat on the couch and that he'll prepare for the food.</p><p>Inside Jungmo's house are lots of expensive-looking vintage items from outside of Korea. Serim kinda liked how the house didn't really look that modern even though they can afford to renovate and buy modern things. He also noticed the fireplace and the huge oval frame above depicting a man and woman with 2 boys all smiling for the camera. He guessed that the kid with a really pale skin must be Jungmo but who is the other one? There are so many questions he wanted to ask Jungmo.</p><p>Jungmo arrived with 2 dalgona coffee and bread in a tray and placed it on the coffee table. Serim wondered why Jungmo was fast at making dalgona coffee knowing it was hard even for him. Jungmo sat at the other couch facing Serim. </p><p>"I'm an expert at making these! I practiced a lot trying to achieve making these in a short time. You should try it." Jungmo smiled as he takes a sip on his coffee.</p><p>Serim doesn't like to do small talks so he asked Jungmo how he knew his grandparents.</p><p>"Oh that. My mom and dad were good friends of your grandparents and we got along well because they love cats more than I do. They treat me as if I'm their own child." Jungmo said with a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>Serim couldn't help but stare at Jungmo's face while he's talking. He realized how pretty Jungmo is with his pale skin. </p><p>"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Jungmo gave him a confused look.</p><p>"I– Uh..oh I mean who's the other guy?" Serim snapped out and traced the oval frame with his eyes.</p><p><br/>
"Oh that is my brother Allen. He's currently in the city with my mom and dad but we don't talk much these days," Jungmo shrugged. "Okay I think its my turn to ask question so let's talk about you instead."</p><p>And so time passed by, they haven't realized how much time they had wasted as they were so interested in each other's lives. They learned so many things about each other in just a day including that time where they bumped into each other. Serim apologized as they were both laughing and reminiscing the moment. Its as though they were meant to meet.</p><p>"I have classes in the morning but you can always visit me every afternoon here!" Jungmo yelled as Serim was walking away from the house.</p><p>Serim feels as though his heart could burst anytime soon. He hasn't felt this light as a feather with someone before. All he could think of was Jungmo.</p><p>So everyday, Serim goes to Jungmo's house every afternoon. For Serim, it doesn't matter if its a long walk because his only goal is to spend time with Jungmo and to make his vacation worth it.</p><p>Jungmo learned that Serim could not pet cats because of his allergy so he thought of giving him a petting stick.</p><p>One day, when Serim was busy observing at the cats. Jungmo jumped at him from behind and gave him the petting stick. Serim was surprised but this was the first gift he had in months. He thought it was weird at first but Jungmo is indeed thoughtful because now he is able to pet cats in a distance. </p><p>Serim has been so positive after he met Jungmo that his grandparents, friends and even Minhee noticed he sounds so happy when he calls him. Weeks pass by, and their friendship just became richer. They can comfortably talk to each other and there's always one who misses the other.</p><p>Then that day happened, Serim was walking with Jungmo in the upper streets when it suddenly rained hard. They haven't brought any umbrella so they ran as fast as they could to Jungmo's house. Both of them were so soaked when they arrived but the first thing Serim noticed was Jungmo shivering. He couldn't talk properly so Serim lit up the fireplace and searched for blankets and new clothes in Jungmo's room. He changed his clothes, wrapped him in blankets and placed him near the fireplace hoping to make him warmer. Serim also borrowed clothes from his closet and noticed it has a sweet smell of strawberry. Although Serim isn't the best cook, he made porridge to help Jungmo get his strength back. His worries vanished when he noticed those things he did helped Jungmo to stay calm and fall asleep. At that moment, as he was observing Jungmo, he saw how pretty his lips are. What he didn't realize was his lips were also leaning closer until Jungmo moved closer and gave him a peck. Serim was surprised that it made him move back while covering his mouth.</p><p>"Do you like me?" Jungmo said in a soft voice.</p><p>There's no point in denying it so Serim nodded while looking down trying not to make eye contact with Jungmo.</p><p>"If you really like me that much then kiss me." Jungmo sat up and leaned closer to Serim.</p><p>The tension between the both of them and the thought of being alone in the house made Serim sweat in bullets. He slowly leaned in trying not to screw up and that's when their lips touched. The feeling was new to Serim. It was kind of strange but it was something that made him feel euphoria coursing through his body. Jungmo felt the same. He couldn't express through words what he feels about Serim but instead showed it through the kiss. And that particular moment was the beginning of something more beautiful than friendship.</p><p>The way they treat each other have changed after that day. They would send each other cute stickers and messages through kakao talk. When they're spending time with each other, they would sometimes plant kisses on each other's cheeks, imitate funny faces and laugh at each other, and Jungmo jumping on Serim's back. Those are only the little things they do with when they're alone.</p><p>One afternoon, Serim decided to wait for  Jungmo outside the school. He realized he hasn't invited Jungmo at his grandparents yet not even once so he planned to do so. Jungmo finally appeared outside the school and noticed Serim was waving at him. His lips curved at the sight of Serim as he approached him. When they arrived, the grandparents welcomed Jungmo into their home as if he was really family. Serim couldn't help but smile seeing how loved Jungmo is. While the grandparents were preparing for dinner, Serim introduced Jungmo to Minhee through video chat.</p><p>"Hyung!! Who is that?" Minhee noticed Jungmo beside Serim smiling slightly.</p><p>"He's my boy.. err friend. I met him a month ago!" Serim almost slipped and Jungmo tried to hold his laugh.</p><p>"Oh no wonder why you don't call me often anymore. I am sad." Minhee joked.</p><p>"Silly. I always spend most of my time with you in the city. Don't be so clingy now." Serim laughed.</p><p> "So Jungmo, what do you usually do in the town? Do you plant wheat? Take care of barn animals?" Minhee became interested with Jungmo all of a sudden.</p><p>"I– Uh don't do those things but I take care of cats." Jungmo replied.</p><p>"Oh wow. Don't let Serim hyung pet the cats tho. He's allergic to the fur." </p><p>"That's why he gave me a petting stick! I'm able to pet cats now." Serim showed the petting stick.</p><p>"Why haven't I thought of that as a gift? You beat me this time Jungmo." </p><p>Jungmo and Minhee seemed to get along during the video chat which made Serim very happy knowing his boyfriend is getting along his bestfriend. Dinner came and they all gathered at the table. Jungmo eyes glimmered at the sight of ramen which is his favorite food.</p><p>"I know you love ramen so eat as much as you like dear." Serim's grandparents seems to be very fond of Jungmo.</p><p>Serim feels like he has already introduced his boyfriend to the family. But the happy thoughts vanished when Serim remembers he only has a day left before leaving the town. Jungmo noticed Serim was looking a bit sad so he decided to sleep in the house. That night in Serim's room, they sat and discussed about his worries about the time they have left. Jungmo held Serim's face and reassured him that they'll make the most out of the remaining day and no matter what happens, they would always be together. Serim cried then buried his face on the crook of Jungmo's neck hugging him tightly. They later on fell asleep with Serim's arms embracing Jungmo's waist.</p><p>Morning came, Serim woke up and Jungmo wasn't beside him. Instead he saw a note saying "Come to my house. 7 PM. - Jungmo". He has no clue what Jungmo has up his sleeve but nevertheless he was excited about it. Night came and Serim arrived at Jungmo's doorstep. </p><p>"Come in!" he heard from inside of the house.</p><p>He entered the door and was surprised to see the cats welcomed him wearing butler costumes. The interior was decorated with cat things and he spotted Jungmo approaching him wearing a cat onesie.</p><p>"You need this onesie in order to enter the party!" Jungmo smiled and offered him a cat onesie. Serim could not put into words what he's feeling about all of this so he just smiled at him and wore the onesie. </p><p>"You ever wonder why I thought of this?" Jungmo held Serim's hands and led him to the living room. There was a movie playing on the tv screen and food on the coffee table. They sat on the couch.</p><p>"Its because I believed its the cats that made us meet and I want to spend my last moments with you without any worries." Jungmo said while looking at Serim in the eyes. </p><p>Serim smiled as tears started falling down his cheeks. He grabbed Jungmo by the arm and embraced him tightly.</p><p>"I believe we'll meet either way silly." He then ruffled Jungmo's hair.</p><p>"But–" Jungmo was about to say a word when Serim kissed him.</p><p>"No buts. I want to thank you for doing this. I love you." He kissed Jungmo again.</p><p>Jungmo blushed and Serim laughed at him. He was so pale that he looks like a tomato when he turns red. One of the cats suddenly jumped on Serim's laps. They were about to panic but then Jungmo noticed Serim showed no signs of allergic reactions.</p><p>"Well I think you just got cured." Jungmo laughed.</p><p>What Serim didn't know that his allergy to fur has disappeared as he grew older and it was just his mind playing tricks on him that he still has the allergy. The two of them then spent their night laughing and bonding like they all have the time in the world.</p><p>The next day, Serim woke up while Jungmo is still sleeping beside him. He kissed his forehead which woke up Jungmo.</p><p>"Good morning sleepyhead." Serim cupped Jungmo's face.</p><p>"We should get dressed. The bus will arrive at AM remember? We still have to visit your grandparents too." Jungmo cupped back Serim's face.  </p><p>"Yeah thanks for reminding me that I'll leave you soon." Serim got up and ruffled Jungmo's hair. He smiled widely looking at him.</p><p>They had breakfast then went straight to fetch the grandparents. It was already 8:50 AM when they arrived at the bus stop. Serim noticed Jungmo was silent. He nudged Jungmo's shoulder and he smiled at him. The bus arrived and Serim kissed his grandparents goodbye first. When Serim went to Jungmo, he was looking down so Serim made him look up and there were tears in his eyes. They hugged each other tightly with their faces buried on the crook of each other's necks.. Jungmo then mumbled, "I'll wait for the day we meet again." They let go of each other then Serim got on the bus. He sees Jungmo looking at him through the window of the bus. He smiled slightly for the last time as Jungmo disappeared away from his sight.</p><p>Jungmo walked home feeling as if a part of his soul was sucked into oblivion then his phone vibrated. He checked and it was a message from Serim. He opened the attachment and it was a selfie of Serim inside the bus smiling. Jungmo chuckled as he put his phone into his pocket with the thought of spending the months without him as he goes home.</p><p>Even though they miss having physical contact, Serim and Jungmo still connects with each other through video chats and messages. They know its hard to maintain connection but they still hold on and yearn for the day that they meet and see each other again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>